Falling
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque la chute des anges a lieu, Abbadon se remémore de sa propre chute. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'improbable arrive dans ses bras? Et si cette improbabilité se nommait Naomi? Et si Abbadon avait une idée pour contrôler l'Enfer, Et si Naomi faisait partie de son plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par un très beau fanart sur Tumblr. Abbadon tenait un corps dans ses bras, celui de sa sœur, et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un OS à partir de cette image!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

La vue sur le ciel était magnifique. Une vue qui ne devrait même pas songer à partir de la voûte céleste. Un sourire apparut sur le visage légèrement brûlé d'un chevalier de l'enfer. Le dernier encore vivant, celui qui avait failli périr de la main d'un humain. Abbadon elle-même contemplait la splendide vue que lui offrait la chute des anges, se souciant à peine de son véhicule qui n'avait pas fini de guérir. La guérison serait de toute manière très longue à poursuivre, alors la rousse ne se refusait pas le plaisir d'admirer les anges tomber.

Elle avait déjà connu ça, en réalité. Les souvenirs lui revenaient doucement, flottant et miroitant dans son esprit jubilant. Sa propre chute.

Abbadon n'avait jamais cru qu'une chute pouvait faire aussi mal, mais elle avait suivi Lucifer sans hésiter. L'idée que les humains auraient pu lui voler Père l'avait révolté, comme son frère archange, et sans même l'ombre d'un doute, elle avait pris le chemin de son ainé, le suivant partout dans ses décisions. La guerre civile, devoir tuer ses frères et sœurs qu'ils résistaient, leur planter son arme dans le cœur ou dans les ailes s'ils refusaient de voir qu'ils devaient la suivre...tout cela, sans exception, elle l'avait fait pour la bonne cause, celle que Lucifer avait proclamé devant tous. Parce que oui, Lucifer avait décidé de parler de ses doutes et de son dégoût envers l'humanité devant tous les anges. Ou presque. La plupart l'avait suivi, les autres, certains étant trop jeunes, ne savaient même pas de quoi leur archange préférée disait.

Et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse guerre civile. La toute première. Abbadon renifla, dédaigneuse. Cette bataille là, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, malgré qu'elle ne se considérait plus comme un ange. Qui pouvait oublier le sang de sa famille couler à a pieds ? Les ailes de ses victimes arrêter de battre et s'effondrer sur le sol, brûlées ? La Grâce cesser d'étinceler devant ses yeux ? Comment oublier qu'elle avait tué ceux qu'elle chérissait ? Camaël, Azraël...elle avait failli tuer quelques autres anges aussi, mais ils avaient réussi à survivre. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus fait de mal, ça devait sûrement être la chute. Une horrible chute.

Qui lui avait coupé les ailes de manière violente ? Zachariah s'en était chargé. Un ange qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout pour lui avoir pris son essence. Il ne cherchait certes qu'à protéger Michel, trop occupé avec Lucifer, mais il n'avait pas hésité à faire du mal à sa propre sœur. Abbadon ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de revoir et de ressentir cette douleur qui avait failli la tuer quand elle avait senti ses belles ailes noircies par la haine se déchirer. Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'un picotement. Puis ça avait commencé à augmenter en intensité.

Plus les ailes se consumaient, plus la douleur empirait. C'était comme...sentir des millions de couteaux célestes enfoncés dans son corps meurtri. Une sensation insupportable qui la prenait encore quelques fois. Et désormais, dans son dos, dans celui de tous ses véhicules, elle arborait deux cicatrices qui symbolisaient ses ailes arrachées.

Le chevalier de l'enfer n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps. Elle se réjouissait même de voir le spectacle devant ses yeux. Les anges, ceux qui osaient la défier elle et Lucifer, comprenaient enfin qu'ils devaient se révolter contre Dieu. Il ne les aidait même pas ! Certes, son esprit lui imposait une question dérangeante : qui avait fait chuter les anges ? Mais cette question fut balayée par les mots qu'elle prononça à haute voix, la voix amusée et mauvaise :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez, mes chers frères et sœurs ? Ca vous fait mal...

Voir toutes ces lumières tomber, la plupart s'écrasant violemment sur le sol, ça ne lui faisait plus rien maintenant qu'elle se rappelait de sa propre chute. Elle pouvait reconnaitre chacun des célestes qui dégringolait du ciel. Par là, il y avait un certain Nathaniel, de l'autre, Inias. Joshua aussi y passait. Le jardinier le plus heureux de l'univers...oh, même les Cupidons y passaient ! Elle put reconnaitre, après avoir plissé les yeux, Gail. Sans son arc, en plus ! Quelle dépravée...

Et là, dans le ciel, avec quelques minutes de retard sur les autres, une autre lumière sortit de la voûte, chutant à grande vitesse. Le sourire d'Abbadon se figea puis retomba doucement. Son regard chercha à bien distinguer la boule de feu se dirigeant à grande allure vers elle. Non pas que savoir qu'un emplumé allait s'écraser sur elle la dérangeait, elle prendrait plaisir à le piétiner, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel emplumé. C'était déjà un ange femelle. Serait-ce...non, elle devait mal voir ! La Grâce de cette sœur là était après tout comme celle des autres ! Elle pouvait bien la confondre.

Mais non, il n'y avait aucune confusion possible. Sa petite sœur. Celle qu'elle avait vu devant elle pendant la bataille. La guerre civile ravageant le Paradis. Cette petite sœur qu'elle n'avait pas menacé. Cette même petite sœur à laquelle elle avait fait un signe d'aile pour lui ordonner de quitter le champ de bataille au risque de se faire couper les ailes. Abbadon n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'épargner qui que ce soit, même dans sa jeunesse céleste, mais cette sœur là, elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal. L'emmener avec elle et faire d'elle un chevalier de l'enfer, sans doute que si, mais pas la tuer, voir ses petites ailes argentées sur un sol souillé de son sang.

Si seulement l'ange en question l'avait suivi...mais non. Elle avait fui, loin, très loin, trop loin. Abbadon dut alors faire un effort considérable pour se remémorer de l'intensité de la Grâce de sa jeune cadette. C'était bien elle. Ni une ni deux, la rousse se plaça là où la boule de feu allait atterrir. L'enflammée commença à reprendre forme humaine, ses ailes se déchirant dans le ciel et lui causant sans aucun doute une horrible souffrance. Le feu disparut autour d'elle, soulageant la diablesse. Etre brûlée une fois par Sam Winchester lui suffisait amplement !

Lorsqu'enfin l'ange termina sa descente aux enfers, deux bras la retinrent de s'écraser au sol pour briser sa fine nuque tâchée d'un peu de sang. C'était bien elle. Blottie dans les bras d'Abbadon qui la serrait contre elle, les yeux fermés, l'esprit absent et le dos également couvert de liquide rouge, prouvant que ses ailes avaient disparu de son être pur.

L'ange inconnu se retrouva installée contre la poitrine de sa sauveuse, la tête y reposant alors que ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre couvert de gris et de blanc. Une bureaucrate, pour commencer. Abbadon renifla une nouvelle fois de dédain. Alors Michel avait fait d'elle une de ses fanfreluches tortionnaires. Quelle douce ironie...mais une chose était sûre : cette tenue de dauphin démodée ne lui allait vraiment pas !

-Petite Naomi, il va falloir que tu te réveilles, susurra l'ange déchue à sa petite sœur couverte de sang.

Lorsque son esprit reviendrait à elle, lorsqu'elle se remettrait du choc d'avoir perdu ses ailes, peut-être qu'Abbadon trouverait le moyen de la convaincre de devenir un chevalier de l'enfer...au moins pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Mais déjà, elle devait soigner cette vilaine blessure trônant sur son crâne, sur le côté droit de sa tête d'ange. Son véhicule n'avait pas trop souffert, au contraire de l'ange se trouvant en elle...

-Tu as toujours été nulle en défense..., soupira Abbadon, portant le corps en sang de sa sœur pour la mener dans un endroit sécurisé.

Pendant qu'elle finissait de soigner son véhicule et de veiller sur une Naomi inerte et paralysée, ses pensées revinrent brièvement sur son ancienne vie. Rien ne lui manquait, mis à part l'ange qu'elle avait récupéré. Mais elle allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, et apprendre à la bureaucrate à devenir un démon puissant. La chute d'un ange faisait toujours mal, mais la guérison aidait fortement. Oh, d'ailleurs, pour guérir sa sœur, il fallait bien enlever ses vêtements trop horribles...une partie de plaisir dans tous les sens du terme ! Et bientôt, Naomi porterait des jupes et des vêtements plus attrayants, parole d'un chevalier de l'enfer.

Abbadon songea une dernière fois à ce souvenir de sa propre chute, puis de celle de Naomi. Jamais un démon comme elle ne l'avouerait, encore moins en public, mais...voir cette sœur là tomber faisait mal, comme si c'était une deuxième chute pour la rousse.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous? :p Voudriez-vous une suite? J'y songe un peu, mais j'attends vos avis avant de commencer à écrire d'autres chapitres!**

**Bonne fin de journée (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici un second chapitre à cette fic (: Bon, au départ je ne voulais faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais vous commencez à me connaitre à force, et vous savez que mes OS tournent en général en fic à chapitres...ceci explique le second chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira!**

**Merci pour vos reviews (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Abbadon compta une dernière fois le temps que durait ce cirque. 9 jours. Une semaine et deux jours qu'elle était assise sur ce fauteuil des plus inconfortables, ses yeux jamais fatigués examinant régulièrement la splendide statue couchée près d'elle, sur un lit de fortune. Tant de jours s'étaient lentement écoulés depuis que sa sœur déchue était tombée dans ses bras, inconsciente, depuis trop longtemps.

La diablesse laissa un énième soupir élégant échapper de ses délicates lèvres rouges. Pour peu, elle en aurait presque supplié cette charmante bureaucrate de se réveiller. Oh, Naomi vivait encore, bien sûr, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son sommeil. Abbadon en profita finalement pour la détailler. Elle avait pris la liberté de changer les vêtements horripilants de sa soeur en une robe blanche, puisque le blanc lui allait bien. C'était plus confortable, beau à regarder, et la robe était chaude, elle gardait Naomi du froid.

Qu'elle était désirable ainsi, les lèvres rosies attendant qu'on les cueille pour la réveiller, la poitrine se soulevant à rythme régulier en attendant qu'on la palpe, les cheveux lisses éparpillés en attendant qu'on les caresse...une vraie beauté endormi, qui au passage ferait une bonne diablesse aussi.

Abbadon se permit un nouveau sourire. Elle aimait penser à toutes ces délicieuses choses. Après avoir hésité une demie seconde, son corps alla se coller à celui de sa sœur, la réchauffant par la même occasion.

-Tu sais, petite sœur, je m'interroge sur ce qui se passe avec les anges. Beaucoup de démons en cherchent pour les torturer, et moi j'ai besoin de ta charmante famille pour construire mon empire. Et le souci, c'est qu'ils se cachent pour la plupart. J'aimerais que les anges viennent et qu'ils me soutiennent, tu comprends? susurra Abbadon aux oreilles de sa sœur dont la chute avait été violente.

Naomi ne réagissait pas, inerte. La seule chose qui la trahissait, c'était son cœur battant doucement dans sa poitrine. Se mordant une lèvre, la diablesse finit par poser une main aux ongles rouges sur le ventre couvert de la brune. Elle avait toujours envie d'en découvrir plus de ce corps, mais par _respect_ pour la créature allongée, elle garda sa main à cet endroit. Sa bouche ne résista cependant pas à arpenter ce cou offert à ses pulsions.

-Quand tu seras réveillée, je pense que je pourrais t'emmener en Enfer, tu deviendras une très bonne alliée et nous fêterons nos retrouvailles en buvant à côté du cadavre de Crowley, tu veux bien? Oh, et ensuite, nous pourrons jouer avec les frères Winchester. Tu verras, tu y prendras goût...et tu pourrais prendre goût au corps de Dean toi aussi...ne le trouves-tu pas...vilain comme garçon? C'est qu'il donne de très vilaines idées aux filles, celui-là...

Bien sûr, Naomi ne bougea pas d'une plume, endormie comme jamais. Abbadon ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre expérience. Elle se souvenait avoir dormi une bonne semaine après sa chute, recueillie par les autres anges déchus qui avaient suivi Lucifer, enfermé lui-même dans la Cage. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant roupillé durant cette lointaine époque. L'humanité avait agi sur elle, tout simplement. Sans doute Naomi vivait-elle la même chose en pire. Elle avait tout de même une jolie blessure au crâne, une blessure que la fidèle de Lucifer avait réussi à soigner en utilisant quelques astuces de démons.

Ce qui était étrange en revanche, c'était que le chevalier de l'Enfer croyait encore sentir la Grâce palpitante de sa sœur dans son corps désirable. Elle nota mentalement dans son splendide esprit de génie de prendre un peu de temps pour résoudre ce mystère, puis resserra ses bras sur le corps de la bureaucrate endormie en attendant son réveil, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de repenser aux derniers évènements. Les évènements? Dean et Sam Winchester à qui elle avait tendu un piège...qui avait mal tourné, bien sûr. Ces humains étaient loin d'être idiots, malheureusement, même s'ils pouvaient être parfois stupides...

Et puis Abbadon avait confié son attirance sexuelle à ce cher chasseur aux adorables traits. Dean. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ange ne la fasse déguerpir. Oh, ce n'était strictement pas de la peur, ça jamais! La démone n'avait pas peur, encore moins de son ancienne famille qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas! C'était juste que...les archanges avaient éliminé presque tous les chevaliers de l'Enfer. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait survécu, et seul un ange pouvait la tuer...et si un ange passait par là, elle devrait peut-être songer à se cacher un petit temps.

La rousse renifla de dédain. Se cacher? Et puis quoi encore! Elle était la Reine de l'Enfer, et comme elle l'avait dit, un roi se bat, un roi conquiert, un roi fait plus que se tenir assis à lire des maudits contrats. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était, alors? Certainement pas le modèle féminin de Crowley, ce fichu démon usurpateur. Elle était une battante, une conquérante! Abbadon la conquérante, ce nom lui allait si bien, comment insulter ce nom qui en feraient trembler plus d'un? Non, si un ange passait par là, elle se battrait contre lui, elle le tuerait, elle le donnerait en pâture aux petits toutous de l'Enfer.

Une question lui vint alors naturellement: devait-elle jeter Naomi aux démons, sachant le rang de sa sœur au sein du Paradis? Devait-elle faire d'elle une esclave des démons et la voir se faire maltraitée? Le côté dominant lui disait que ça serait bien amusant, mais cacher la brunette aux yeux des autres démons pourrait aussi lui procurer quelques avantages. Si les ragots étaient vrais, Naomi pourrait l'aider à piéger les Winchester de manière plus sûre. Ils étaient tous les deux attachés à un ange en particulier, et cet ange là, Naomi devait savoir où il était...moui, garder cette emplumée là près d'elle lui serait vraiment plus utile que la donner aux démons affamés d'anges et de...choses peu catholiques à faire avec les petits angelots.

Elle continua de songer, son nez dans le cou de la brune pour respirer son odeur, quand un mouvement étrange lui fit relever la tête. La poitrine de Naomi battait plus vite, et elle avait cru voir sa tête bouger légèrement. Abbadon reprit vite sa place sur son trône de fortune pour ne pas se faire voir dans une position compromettante, puis attendit sagement que sa chère petite sœur ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Naomi se réveilla enfin après 9 jours de dodo intensif. Abbadon admira ses yeux. Elle avait oublié à quel point ils étaient bleus. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était leur lueur. Plus de lueur céleste, juste des yeux...bleus...toujours aussi perçants pour ne pas changer, mais plus de petite lueur indiquant qu'un ange se trouvait dans ce très charmant corps qu'Abbadon se serait fait un plaisir de goûter...les instincts de démon restaient quand même en elle!

-Bonjour, Naomi, sourit-elle avec une élégance purement calculée.

La femme allongée sursauta et se redressa, le regard tourné dans tous les sens pour essayer de déterminer où elle se trouvait et pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Abbadon, cherchant comment elle avait pu atterrir ici.

-Eh, chérie! interpella la rousse, haussant un sourcil.

Pas qu'être ignorée la faisait vraiment rager, mais un peu de politesse ne ferait pas de mal, songea-t-elle! Et puis si Naomi ne voulait pas être folie, elle goûterait au masochisme connue de sa logeuse! Voyant que Naomi était toujours aussi perdue, elle eut un soupir et s'assit avec classe près d'elle, trop près d'elle même. La brune sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, et se recula vivement, retrouvant une distance raisonnable avec le démon.

-Angelotte? sourcilla Abbadon.

-Je ne crois pas...m'appeler comme ça..., hésita la brune, ayant un mal fou à parler.

-Bien sûr que tu ne t'appelles pas comme ça, voyons! Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants, ma chérie!

-Q...qui êtes-vous? l'interrompit l'ange bureaucrate.

-Oh...je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que tu ne m'as pas vu, mais quand même!

-Je regrette, mais...je ne sais pas qui vous êtes...

-Tu as un très mauvais humour, chérie! soupira Abbadon.

-Suis-je censée avoir de l'humour? Et...qui suis-je, tout simplement? interrogea ladite chérie en fronçant ses sourcils.

-C'est une blague?! Oh ma belle emplumée, je ne te savais pas aussi amusante! Et dire que les démons disent de toi que tu es une emplumée des plus sérieuses et dangereuses...

-Démons? Emplumés?

Devant l'air choqué et paniqué de Naomi, Abbadon se mit à douter de la blague. Une idée pas très joyeuse lui vint en tête. Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas?! Pitié, non! songea-t-elle en s'empêchant de paniquer légèrement à son tour. Tout mais pas ça! Inquiète, elle posa la question fatale.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je n'en sais rien...je crois...N...Naomi...mais je n'en suis pas sûre...

-Et d'où viens-tu?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua la femme, son regard exprimant une détresse hors du commun.

Merde...merde! Naomi était...merde! Amnésique?! La saloperie d'emplumée! Elle lui faisait perdre son temps de redressement de démons, et en plus elle osait ne pas se souvenir?! Abbadon fut tentée de la jeter aux démons, mais...finalement, elle trouva une idée jouissive. Naomi sans souvenirs, c'était une Naomi vulnérable et...influençable!

-Mh, ça devient intéressant là...

-Pardon? Qui êtes-vous? redemanda Naomi, le cœur battant très rapidement.

-Oh, chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de moi?! Je suis...Josie! Josie, ta petite amie avec qui tu vis depuis plus de deux ans! mentit Abbadon avec un énorme sourire charmeur.

* * *

**Une suite ou pas une suite, selon vous? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voici un troisième chapitre pour vous (:**

**Je compte faire d'autres chapitres, mais je vous préviens que les publications sur cette fic risquent de ne pas être régulières, j'en suis désolée.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Josie? demanda Naomi en penchant la tête.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, celle qu'il lui restait, et ce nom là ne figurait pas dans la liste de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Josie, Josie...non. Elle eut beau se répéter le nom dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises, il n'y avait rien indiquant qu'elle connaissait une Josie rousse aux beaux yeux verts et aux ongles infiniment trop rouges, sans parler de ses vêtements. Elle ne connaissait aucune Josie tout court! Et soupira, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Naomi, chérie? sourcilla Abbadon, commençant à douter de sa plaisanterie.

Bon, elle pouvait aussi en rajouter en collant à cette angelotte une pelle des plus exquises, mais l'idée disparut rapidement. Naomi pouvait aussi faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir pour la tuer plus facilement, et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. La rousse se contenta alors de l'observer en cherchant un moyen de l'amener dans ses filets démoniaques. Une Naomi sans souvenir, c'était déjà difficile à voir dans son plan et surtout à gérer, mais alors une Naomi sans souvenir et méfiante, ça c'était encore pire. A ce rythme là, Abbadon commença même à craindre de devoir jeter la superbe créature amnésique par-dessus un pont.

-Naomi, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

-Non...êtes-vous sûre de ne pas me confondre avec une autre? Et que mon nom est vraiment Naomi? Et que vous êtes mon amie? questionna la brune en essayant toujours de chercher des réponses au plus profond de sa mémoire.

-Je suis ta petite amie, alors crois-moi, je te connais bien! Allez, dis-moi quel est ton dernier souvenir! sourit-elle de ses lèvres rouges.

Une main s'égara doucement jusqu'aux bras de la charmante amnésique pour faire mine de la détendre, bien que c'était aussi pour sentir les frissons de froid ou de peur venant de la petite chose. Elle ne faisait plus sa maligne désormais, incapable de se rappeler qui elle était, incapable de savoir ce qui se passait. Abbadon se mordit discrètement une lèvre à l'idée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un jouet pareil. La manipuler, faire en sorte d'utiliser ses connaissances cachées du Paradis contre les autres anges, attirer les idiots dans un piège grâce à elle, voire même, faire courir le bruit qu'elle était prisonnière, et amener les Winchester à elle. Quelles idées jouissives!

En sentant les doigts frôler ses bras nus et remonter doucement, Naomi frissonna davantage quant à elle. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même assez rassurant, mais elle avait peur. Oui, peur, inconsciemment. Et jamais elle ne montait le regard vers la rousse, espérant que ce soit un rêve et que la seconde d'après, on lui dise qu'elle dormait.

-Mon dernier souvenir? répéta-t-elle pour se donner contenance.

-Oui! Dis-moi tout!

-Je...je ne me sens pas capable de le dire...j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai mal à la gorge, avoua-t-elle simplement, ayant l'impression de manquer de quelque chose.

Abbadon grommela quelque chose avant de comprendre. C'était tellement évident, en même temps! Elle se rappela sans difficulté qu'un humain devait se nourrir et manger. Elle-même avait dû le faire lorsqu'elle était devenue temporairement une de ces créatures fragiles qui constituait l'humanité. Il n'était pas étonnant que l'emplumée amnésique réclame de quoi survivre. Son charmant véhicule ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis...un sacré bout de temps, surtout si Naomi gardait ses véhicules pendant des siècles, ce qui semblait être le cas. Pauvre hôte, auparavant affublée d'une horrible tenue de dauphin, et maintenant elle manquait de nourriture. L'humanité tombait bien bas!

Finalement, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Abbadon apporta à la brune de quoi se nourrir, tout en l'observant faire. Naomi avait un air très dubitatif quant aux objets. Un verre, des couverts pour manger des petites choses...comment se servir de cette fourchette?!

-Décidément ma chérie, tu as oublié tout de ta vie, soupira la fausse Josie, sachant qu'il fallait un peu de temps à l'ange pour reprendre totalement ses esprits.

Son vœu silencieux s'exauça après quelques autres minutes supplémentaires à croire que la bureaucrate était irrécupérable. Naomi se concentra et put enfin retrouver ses capacités d'intelligence. Elle prit seulement le verre et avala cette étrange liqueur. De l'eau à en juger par son goût inexistant. Une brève image de plumes trempant dans l'eau lui vint avant de disparaitre, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, trop occupée à réfléchir à qui elle était et pourquoi elle était ici, dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait même pas l'impression de connaitre.

-Alors chérie? sourcilla Abbadon, la pressant de parler!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de dernier souvenir...je crois que j'étais dans un endroit tout blanc. Oui, très blanc, il y avait quelques reflets...et deux voix, il me semble, tenta-t-elle de déchiffrer.

Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, elle avait la nette impression que tout ce qu'elle racontait n'était en fait qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve qui la faisait frissonner, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas chercher dans son esprit. Mais la rousse l'encouragea pourtant à continuer, à tout lui dire. Naomi lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, et que ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve qu'elle avait fait. Intérieurement, la démone savait bien sûr que tout était vrai. Comment ne pas reconnaitre l'affreux bureau blanc de verre de Naomi en entendant cette description? Un bureau que Michel lui avait fait construire, et Raphaël avait fait aménagé une autre pièce plus secrète à côté. Une pièce d'interrogatoire. Seule une fenêtre entre les deux endroits permettait d'apercevoir ce qui se passait.

-Et vous, quel est le dernier souvenir que vous avez de moi? demanda finalement Naomi, essayant de comprendre et de ne pas paniquer devant ce qui se passait.

-Oh, moi? Mon dernier souvenir sur toi, ma belle, c'est que tu partais au travail, mentit la rousse avec un sourire pour mettre en confiance son ennemie potentielle.

-Je ne me souviens rien de tout cela...qu'est-ce que je faisais comme métier?

-Tu adores travailler dans les bureaux, particulièrement en défense, chérie...tu ne te souviens pas? Tu es une superbe avocate qui adore tellement s'habiller en gris qu'on se demande si tu ne préfères pas la bureaucratie...

-Brrr, non, pas la bureaucratie! Je ne sais pas qui je suis...ou pas encore, mais je sais que je n'aime pas ce mot. Josie, c'est ça? Josie, comment m'avez-vous récupéré? Où est-ce que j'étais avant? questionna la brune, se redressant sur son lit mais prenant soin de rester loin de la rousse.

Cette dernière se sentait ennuyée par toutes ces questions. Même elle, après sa chute, n'en avait pas autant posé. Bon, elle avait quand même gardé un bout de sa mémoire, mais elle n'avait jamais posé une seule question dans ce genre. Sa seule question, d'après ses souvenirs, avait été une question sur Lucifer. Où était-il passé? C'était la seule question qu'elle avait consenti à poser, la réponse l'avait fait rager.

-Je t'ai récupéré dans une forêt, ma belle. Allez, calme-toi un peu et arrête de te méfier.

-Excusez-moi mais...je n'ai pas l'impression d'être proche de vous...

-Et pourtant, tu es ma charmante petite-amie! Repose-toi maintenant, on parlera plus tard. Et puis, tu devrais me tutoyer, mon avocate sexy!

-Je n'aime pas ce nom..., minauda la brunette avant de fermer les yeux, ne pouvant même pas lutter contre cette étrange chose qui lui dictait de dormir.

Abbadon la contempla se détendre sur le lit, et admira ensuite son joli corps caché par une robe blanche qui lui tenait chaud. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir mettre en confiance cette punaise pour ensuite obtenir tout d'elle. Hâte de pouvoir abuser de ce splendide corps. Non, pas abuser. Elle n'aimait pas abuser des corps de pauvres âmes dépravées, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un véhicule qui n'en était même pas un. Naomi vivait dedans, désormais il n'y avait plus de véhicule, juste Naomi. Et jouer avec elle serait bien mieux que de la forcer.

-Dors bien, petite chose. Bientôt tu trouveras une place importante dans ce monde, à mes côtés, murmura la rousse aux oreilles de la punaise sexy selon elle.

Naomi ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de lui céder et de la croire sur tout ce qu'elle disait. Et peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait lui montrer qui elle était vraiment. Josie n'existait pas, il n'y avait qu'Abbadon. Mais avant de lui montrer sa nature démoniaque, la rousse devait s'assurer d'avoir le plein contrôle sur l'ancienne bureaucrate habillée en dauphin.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Quelques mois. Voire, quelques semaines.

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'est pas un couple qu'on voit tous les jours, mais si vous avez lu jusque là, prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire, s'il vous plaît (: Ca ne met pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**A bientôt je l'espère^^**


End file.
